1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tank, a tank unit and a liquid ejection system.
2. Related Art
As one type of liquid ejection system, an inkjet printer (hereinafter referred to simply as a “printer”) that forms an image by discharging ink onto print paper is known. The printer includes an ink tank attached thereto that is capable of containing ink (see, for example, CN-A-104015492).
The ink tank is usually provided with an atmospheric air communication path so that outside atmospheric air is introduced into the ink tank along with the consumption of the ink. With the ink tank, sufficient consideration is required concerning leakage of the ink contained in the ink tank through the atmospheric air communication path when the ink tank is brought into an orientation that is different from an intended normal orientation or is placed in an environment that is different from the normal environment.